


Coffins aren't comfortable

by Graylifezone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tragedy, tags aren't my thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graylifezone/pseuds/Graylifezone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragedies are the ones that show us other worlds and possibilities. They give us the answers to the questions we don't dare to ask out loud.<br/>This is written in a poem form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffins aren't comfortable

I see them burying her, Six feet under the ground.  
A patch of dirt has been thrown;  
I don't think.  
I don't think she will be happy down there.

They said the coffin is comfortable, But I can't see how it could  
when there are no holes to breath from.

And then I remember my father, Whom sitting next to me  
And I wonder  
Does he deal with death better than I do?  
We go home, It's so big for a man and a half  
And we wonder;  
Alone.

I go home then to school, and then back again  
Until I'm sixteen.

He's there, a man of steel.  
That is what you'd like to think.

He brings all his problems with him  
and here is my friend, getting himself in the middle of them,  
and I, I let myself get in as well.  
There are tragedies that are bigger than mine;  
And I would take anything to forget my past.

And so we wonder, We fix and we try to fix each other  
A whole new world is on show;  
I don't know if I like this anymore.

Until I'm twenty-one.

And I'm burying another person in my life,  
A dear one my heart has chosen and loved.  
The man of steel isn't any tougher than a human with a shield.

A patch of dirt has been thrown;  
I don't think.  
I don't think he will be happy down there.

I look at myself; I would miss him.  
I think this is how my father dealt with her death;  
he graved then  
graved;  
he graved until he figured,  
We all go down there at some point or another.

**Author's Note:**

> That was bad. Totally not what you had in mind, right? sorry if I disappointed you, I just wanted to post it here sand share it.  
> p.s I'm an awful person and you should be really happy and glad I don't write stories or fanfics because I'd always end up with killing half of my characters. Death just makes more sense to me than being alive.


End file.
